Scoliosis is a general term for the sideways (lateral) curving of the spine, usually in the thoracic or thoracolumbar region. Scoliosis is commonly broken up into different treatment groups, Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis, Early Onset Scoliosis and Adult Scoliosis.
Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis (AIS) typically affects children between ages 10 and 16, and becomes most severe during growth spurts that occur as the body is developing. One to two percent of children between ages 10 and 16 have some about of scoliosis. Of every 1000 children, two to five develop curves that are serious enough to require treatment. The degree of scoliosis is typically described by the Cobb angle, which is determined, usually from x-ray images, by taking the most tilted vertebrae above and below the apex of the curved portion and measuring the angle between intersecting lines drawn perpendicular to the top of the top vertebrae and the bottom of the bottom. The term idiopathic refers to the fact that the exact cause of this curvature is unknown. Some have speculated that scoliosis occurs when, during rapid growth phases, the ligamentum flavum of the spine is too tight and hinders symmetric growth of the spine. For example, as the anterior portion of the spine elongates faster than the posterior portion, the thoracic spine begins to straighten, until it curves laterally, often with an accompanying rotation. In more severe cases, this rotation actually creates a noticeable deformity, wherein one shoulder is lower than the other. Currently, many school districts perform external visual assessment of spines, for example in all fifth grade students. For those students in whom an “S” shape or “C” shape is identified, instead of an “I” shape, a recommendation is given to have the spine examined by a physician, and commonly followed-up with periodic spinal x-rays.
Typically, patients with a Cobb angle of 20° or less are not treated, but are continually followed up, often with subsequent x-rays. Patients with a Cobb angle of 40° or greater are usually recommended for fusion surgery. It should be noted that many patients do not receive this spinal assessment, for numerous reasons. Many school districts do not perform this assessment, and many children do not regularly visit a physician, so often, the curve progresses rapidly and severely. There is a large population of grown adults with untreated scoliosis, in extreme cases with a Cobb angle as high as or greater than 90°. Many of these adults, though, do not have pain associated with this deformity, and live relatively normal lives, though oftentimes with restricted mobility and motion. In AIS, the ratio of females to males for curves under 10° is about one to one, however, at angles above 30°, females outnumber males by as much as eight to one. Fusion surgery can be performed on the AIS patients or on adult scoliosis patients. In a typical posterior fusion surgery, an incision is made down the length of the back and Titanium or stainless steel straightening rods are placed along the curved portion. These rods are typically secured to the vertebral bodies, for example with bone screws, or more specifically pedicle screws, in a manner that allows the spine to be straightened. Usually, at the section desired for fusion, the intervertebral disks are removed and bone graft material is placed to create the fusion. If this is autologous material, the bone is harvested from a hip via a separate incision.
Alternatively, the fusion surgery may be performed anteriorly. A lateral and anterior incision is made for access. Usually, one of the lungs is deflated in order to allow access to the spine from this anterior approach. In a less-invasive version of the anterior procedure, instead of the single long incision, approximately five incisions, each about three to four cm long are made in several of the intercostal spaces (between the ribs) on one side of the patient. In one version of this minimally invasive surgery, tethers and bone screws are placed and are secured to the vertebra on the anterior convex portion of the curve. Currently, clinical trials are being performed which use staples in place of the tether/screw combination. One advantage of this surgery in comparison with the posterior approach is that the scars from the incision are not as dramatic, though they are still located in a visible area, when a bathing suit, for example, is worn. The staples have had some difficulty in the clinical trials. The staples tend to pull out of the bone when a crucial stress level is reached.
Commonly, after surgery, the patient will wear a brace for a few months as the fusing process occurs. Once the patent reaches spinal maturity, it is difficult to remove the rods and associated hardware in a subsequent surgery, because the fusion of the vertebra usually incorporates the rods themselves. Standard practice is to leave this implant in for life. With either of these two surgical methods, after fusion, the patient's spine is now straight, but depending on how many vertebra were fused, there are often limitations in the degree of flexibility, both in bending and twisting. As these fused patients mature, the fused section can impart large stresses on the adjacent non-fused vertebra, and often, other problems including pain can occur in these areas, sometimes necessitating further surgery. Many physicians are now interested in fusionless surgery for scoliosis, which may be able to eliminate some of the drawbacks of fusion.
One group of patients in which the spine is especially dynamic is the subset known as Early Onset Scoliosis (EOS), which typically occurs in children before the age of five, and more often in boys than in girls. This is a more rare condition, occurring in only about one or two out of 10,000 children, but can be severe, sometimes affecting the normal development of organs. Because of the fact that the spines of these children will still grow a large amount after treatment, non-fusion distraction devices known as growing rods and a device known as the VEPTR—Vertical Expandable Prosthetic Titanium Rib (“Titanium Rib”) have been developed. These devices are typically adjusted approximately every six months, to match the child's growth, until the child is at least eight years old, sometimes until they are 15 years old. Each adjustment requires a surgical incision to access the adjustable portion of the device. Because the patients may receive the device at an age as early as six months old, this treatment requires a large number of surgeries. Because of the multiple surgeries, these patients have a rather high preponderance of infection.
Returning to the AIS patients, the treatment methodology for those with a Cobb angle between 20° and 40° is quite controversial. Many physicians prescribe a brace (for example, the Boston Brace), that the patient must wear on their body and under their clothes 18 to 23 hours a day until they become skeletally mature, for example to age 16. Because these patients are all passing through their socially demanding adolescent years, it is quite a serious prospect to be forced with the choice of either wearing a somewhat bulky brace that covers most of the upper body, having fusion surgery that may leave large scars and also limit motion, or doing nothing and running the risk of becoming disfigured and possibly disabled. It is commonly known that many patients have at times hidden their braces, for example, in a bush outside of school, in order to escape any related embarrassment. The patient compliance with brace wearing has been so problematic, that there have been special braces constructed which sense the body of the patient, and keep tract of the amount of time per day that the brace is worn. Patients have even been known to place objects into unworn braces of this type in order to fool the sensor. Coupled with the inconsistent patient compliance with brace usage, is a feeling by many physicians that braces, even if used properly, are not at all effective at curing scoliosis. These physicians may agree that bracing can possibly slow down or even temporarily stop curve (Cobb angle) progression, but they have noted that as soon as the treatment period ends and the brace is no longer worn, often the scoliosis rapidly progresses, to a Cobb angle even more severe than it was at the beginning of treatment. Some say the reason for the supposed ineffectiveness of the brace is that it works only on a portion of the torso, and not on the entire spine. Currently a prospective, randomized 500 patient clinical trial known as BrAIST (Bracing in Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis Trial) is enrolling patient, 50% of who will be treated with the brace and 50% of who will simply be watched. The Cobb angle data will be measured continually up until skeletal maturity, or until a Cobb angle of 50° is reached, at which time the patient will likely undergo surgery.
Many physicians feel that the BrAIST trial will show that braces are completely ineffective. If this is the case, the quandary about what to do with AIS patients who have a Cobb angle of between 20° and 40° will only become more pronounced. It should be noted that the “20° to 40°” patient population is as much as ten times larger than the “40° and greater” patient population.
Currently, genetic scientists are at work to find one or more genes that may predispose scoliosis. Once identified, some are still skeptical as to whether gene therapy would be possible to prevent scoliosis, however the existence of a scoliosis gene would no doubt allow for easier and earlier identification of probable surgical patients.